


push him down (spread him out)

by tol_sirion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: “It’s embarrassing.” Steve whines and covers his face instead.Billy tuts. “None of that, now,” he says, and Steve slowly looks up, hands falling to each side of his head instead. “Just one more picture. One more, and I’ll give you what you want.”And maybe it’s cruel, holding it over Steve like that. Like only if Steve is good and does what Billy says, he’ll finally get dicked down the exact way he wants, and not a minute before.





	push him down (spread him out)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened except that i've never written abo before so uhhhh. here we are. had to make it a modern setting bc idk if they had knot dildos in the 80's and google was definitely Not Helpful. otherwise it doesn't matter. steve has a heatslit in this, and if that squicks you out this is probably not the fic for you. in short it only appears during heats, just like knots only appear during ruts. please read the tags!
> 
> title is taken from famy's ava, just twisted to fit this fic's narrative.

“Come on, baby,” Billy drawls. “Let me see.”

Steve is flushed red all the way down his chest, spreading his legs for Billy, hands drifting down as if to hide what Billy really wants to see. He bites his lip, toes curling as Billy walks around the bed, phone raised to capture the view with the camera.

“You’re doing so good,” Billy praises, and he’s tenting his pants, watching Steve hard and slicking all over the sheets. God, the smell makes his mouth water.

“It’s _embarrassing_.” Steve whines and covers his face instead.

Billy tuts. “None of that, now,” he says, and Steve slowly looks up, hands falling to each side of his head instead. “Just one more picture. One more, and I’ll give you what you want.”

And maybe it’s cruel, holding it over Steve like that. Like only if Steve is good and does what Billy says, he’ll finally get dicked down the exact way he wants, and not a minute before.

Steve licks his lips and spreads his legs further, showing off his cock and his heatslit and his asshole all at once, everything so wet from the way he’s leaking.

Billy hums and finally takes the picture, and then puts the phone away on the nightstand. They’ll probably have to delete all of them, or at least hide them really well, because they’re indecent as hell and Billy doesn’t actually want anyone else to see Steve like this, anyway.

It’s just for fun, just to make Steve squirm. He gets embarrassed easily and Billy loves the way it makes him all red but also the way it makes him hard and start slicking. It’s cute. Not that he’s ever going to say _that_ out loud any time soon.

Billy crawls onto the bed, already naked from the waist up, and gets in between Steve’s legs, forcing them further apart as he does. Steve blinks up at him, all wide eyes, still a little wet from how desperate he was before. Before, when Billy came home from a day out with Max and found Steve on his back on the bedroom floor, not even having made it to the bed, two fingers deep in his heatslit fucking himself, hand covered in slick down to the wrist, the other working his cock.

Billy hadn’t known Steve was that close to his heat, or else he would have been home a lot sooner. It’s a fickle thing, Steve’s heat, and Steve usually doesn’t really pay much attention to it so it has a tendency to hit out of left field.

“You just look so good like this,” Billy gushes at him now, leaning in for a kiss. Steve moans into his mouth, reaching up to clutch at him, tugging at his ponytail. Billy winces as it snags and reaches up, pushing Steve’s hand down against the mattress.

“Careful.” he warns, grip tight for a moment. Steve stills, and Billy lets up, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up for another kiss.

“Sorry.” Steve murmurs when they part, but he’s smiling and Billy laughs, kisses him again and then sits up. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the bottom drawer, rooting around until he can pull out what he wants. He sits back on his knees, toy in hand, and sees Steve slowly stroking himself, lips parted and eyes almost closed.

His cock is red, wet at the tip, and Billy wants his mouth on it. He knows it doesn’t matter if Steve comes, because he’s going to come again long before Billy is done with him. “Steve,” he says, to get his attention, and Steve looks up at him, then at what he’s holding.

Billy waves the dildo in his hand like a prize, watches Steve swallow hard. It’s the big one, with the fake knot at the end, a ruddy red almost like Steve’s own cock. “Okay?” he asks, and Steve nods.

“Uh huh,” he agrees, cock kicking in his grip, hand wet with his own precome. Billy grins and drops it to the bed, then tugs his belt open, pulling it free and dropping that, too.

“Go on, _baby_,” he teases. “Gimme a show.”

Steve’s breath hitches, but he tightens his fist and jerks himself faster, the way he was when Billy first walked in on him. Bracing his feet against the bed, he fucks up into his fist, his other hand dipping down, fingers pressing back into his heatslit. The combined sound is _filthy_ and Billy is mesmerized, slowly kneading his own dick through his jeans, biting his lip.

“Billy,” Steve gasps, eyes on him, though unfocused. “Billy, please.”

“Go on,” Billy mutters. “Wanna see you come before I fuck you. Gotta take the edge off, right? You were so into it when I came in, baby, almost didn’t wanna stop you.”

“Shouldn’t have,” Steve sighs. His head tips back, baring his throat and the old scarring there, left by Billy’s teeth, his wrist working. “Was so _close_.”

“Well, now’s your chance,” Billy says, pulling down the zipper on his pants and sliding his hand in, taking his own cock in hand with a low groan. The movement’s restricted like this, but he likes it that way. Doesn’t wanna come, anyway, he just needs to take the edge off while watching Steve get himself there.

Steve’s moans pitch higher and louder as he gets close, and Billy can’t help himself, pulls his hand out and moves over him to mouth at his neck, licking over the old bite. Steve gasps, fucking himself as he jerks his cock almost painfully, so close that Billy can almost taste it in the air.

Then, in a move that’s definitely calculated, Billy scrapes his teeth over the scar and Steve cums all over himself with a wail. It covers his fist and shoots up his belly, and Billy can hear slick gushing all over his hand where he’s fucking his fingers in still. He pulls back to watch, almost salivating at how wet everything is, the way the come glistens over Steve’s skin.

“Good boy,” Billy almost purrs. His own cock is pulsing in his jeans painfully. It’s always so hot watching Steve get himself there, though, worth it every time.

Steve’s gasping, pulling his fingers free with an obscene squelch, arms flopping down. He’s sweaty, hair a mess around his face, and Billy’s itching to reach for the camera again.

In the end, he doesn’t, even if Steve looks so pretty, in favor of ducking down and laving his tongue over Steve’s stomach.

“Billy–” Steve jumps and Billy just hums, tasting him. He moves further down then, bypassing Steve’s dick and pushing his legs up and over Billy’s own shoulders so he can get easy access to Steve’s heatslit. He’s so wet, it’s sliding down, covering his inner thighs and his ass. Outside of Steve’s heats Billy has to get him wet with his tongue and lube to achieve the same result, not heatslit to play with because his body isn’t rearing to breed. It’s great, anyway, but there is something that’s just so primal when Steve is like this. Aching to get fucked even before Billy gets as much as a finger on him.

He gets his tongue over him then, lapping at the slit and it pulses, more slick leaking out onto his tongue. He moans at the same time as Steve does, fingers digging into the back of Steve’s thighs as he presses his tongue in, lapping at him, going in deep.

“Billy!” Steve keens, trashing. “Please, please, ah, oh _fuck_–”

Billy pulls back and gets his fingers in there instead. It’s hot, warmth and slick clinging to his fingers, and he pulls them out and then presses them to Steve’s ass instead, rubbing at his rim and slipping one inside, then the second, between one breath and the next.

Steve tenses at first, whimpering a little, and then relaxes, taking him in.

“There you go,” Billy soothes, free hand rubbing Steve’s hip. “You’re so good at taking me, baby. Yeah? You take me so good.”

Steve’s nodding along as he, too, slowly pushes his fingers back into his slit and then presses one into his ass along with Billy’s fingers. “Fuck,” Billy breathes, looking up. Steve’s biting his lip again, brows furrowed and eyes closed. His teeth slip and he pants, tossing his head to the side.

Billy slowly fucks his fingers in and out, and Steve joins him, rhythm disjointed but it works because Steve’s needy, craving it. God, Billy feels ready to burst, fucking his hips down into the bed briefly, and then he moves away entirely, pulling his fingers out. Steve’s legs slip down to the mattress again and he pushes a second finger into himself, fucking himself open for Billy’s cock.

He looks up as Billy gets off the bed, and Billy hurriedly strips off his jeans and socks, and then his underwear, too. He groans a little at the sight of Steve like this on the bed, spread out and a little dazed still from his orgasm, and cups his cock, gives himself a couple of strokes.

“I wanna fuck you,” he mutters, getting back on the bed. “Need it, don’t you baby? Need me in you?”

Steve nods, free hand reaching for him. “Fuck me,” he demands, pulling on Billy’s shoulder when he gets close enough. “Need you in me, filling me up.”

“Okay, okay,” Billy laughs, voice throaty, because he needs it, too. Needs to be in Steve already, getting his cock wet. He never really fucks Steve’s heatslit, though, not even when Steve’s deep in his heat. They’ve got toys for that. It’s not like Steve can get pregnant, or anything, no matter how much they play up to _that_ particular fantasy. Billy is just a lot more comfortable fucking Steve’s ass, instead. Has had too many lectures from his dad forced on him about the subject to want to.

Steve doesn’t mind as long as he’s got something filling him up, anyway. During his heat, with a toy pressed deep into his slit, with Billy’s scent in his nose, it’s enough. Billy fucking his ass is just a bonus.

He tugs on Steve’s wrist and Steve pulls his fingers out somewhat reluctantly, glaring up at Billy.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” he asks, as if he’s been waiting for Billy _forever_.

“Are you going to ask me nicely?” Billy retorts.

Steve flushes. “I’m not going to beg.” he says, lips pursed, looking put out. “I’ve begged enough and I want a knot and if you won’t give me yours you can sleep on the couch.”

It’s a very real threat, Billy knows, and he sighs as if he’s about to do Steve a huge favor, but gets moving. “You’re testy tonight.” he says.

Steve huffs, grabbing at him and pulling him close.

“’Cos you’re _slow _and I want to_ fuck_.”

And it’s indecent, the way he says it and the way he blinks those doe eyes up at Billy, knowing exactly what he’s doing. He wraps his legs around Billy’s hips too, mouthing at his jaw. “Fuck me. Please?” he adds, tone so sweet, and Billy rolls his eyes but nudges at him, gets him to tilt his head up for a kiss.

“Jesus, fine.”

But he’s aching for it too, cock kicking at the thought of finally getting to push into Steve and claim him. He gets a hand around himself and rubs the head of his cock over Steve’s heatslit, gets himself wet, and then drags his cock further down, pressing into his ass slowly.

Steve gasps, arching a little underneath him, toes curling and hands grabbing at the sheets and pulling. He’s not stretched as well as he could be, but he craves the pressure and having to work for it.

“Fuck,” he sighs, like he’s getting exactly what he wants, head falling back. “_Billy_.”

It feels so good when Billy bottoms out finally. Steve is tight around him and Billy moans, hips jerking a little before he pulls out, just as slow. Steve’s legs tighten around him as though to keep him from doing it, and Billy can only push back into him, squeezing his eyes shut with a low curse.

It's easy to get a rhythm going, the push and pull and watching Steve writhe, hand smacking down against the bed at a particularly hard thrust, trying to push back down onto Billy’s cock every time he pulls out as though he doesn’t want to lose that.

Billy loses himself in it for a moment, fucking into Steve faster. He pushes Steve’s legs further apart and it must make his muscles ache, but Steve just holds onto Billy’s arms and keeps his legs there, giving Billy all the room he wants. Steve gets a hand on his own cock and cums again after just a few strokes, moaning out loud, clenching down and Billy gasps, snapping his hips forward. Steve can come a lot, Billy knows, when he’s in heat. It’s always fun to milk it out of him.

But he’ll let Steve do as he wants right now. Billy just wants to fuck him good, come in him and claim him from the inside out. It isn’t going to take long, not when Steve is clenching down around him every time he strokes himself, looking fucked out and out of it, mewling when Billy fucks right where he wants it, brushing up against his prostate.

Billy fumbles around on the bed for a moment, reaching for the dildo and holding it up to Steve’s mouth. “Go on,” he says, strained. “Get it wet, baby.”

Steve opens his mouth and lets the toy in easily, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, laving his tongue over it. It’s hot as fuck to watch and Billy’s hips stutter for a moment, pace slowing down. He doesn’t want to come yet, wants to wait until the toy’s in Steve, but goddamn if it isn’t hard when Steve looks like _that_. When he’s lapping at the toy like it’s a real cock, like it’s Billy he’s got in his mouth.

And Billy can’t really be blamed, can he, for pulling the toy out and dropping it so he can grip both of Steve’s hips and fuck him like he wants. Thrusting in quick, so Steve can only yelp and gasp and claw at his back, leaving long lines behind. The sting of it only makes Billy’s hips stutter a staccato rhythm, and he groans, leaning forward to tuck his face against Steve’s neck.

“Feels so good,” he pants, nipping at the mating scar. “You feel so good, fuck, Steve, I’m gonna cum in you.”

“Please,” Steve says, clinging to him, all arms and legs. “I want it. Want you to fill me, knot me, Billy, baby, _please_.”

And Billy can’t knot him, they both know that. Not unless he’s in a rut. It’s what the toy is for. But they can pretend, easy.

“I’m gonna,” Billy promises, mouthing at his neck. “Knot you and fill you and breed you. Fill you so much it’s gonna hurt, right here.”

He moves a hand from Steve’s hip to his belly, right under his navel, petting there, and maybe it’s the implication or the words or all the sensations Steve goes through at once, but his dick kicks in his hand and starts leaking, dripping over his stomach again, covering Billy’s hand.

“Fuck,_ fuck_,” Steve whines, rolling his hips, trying to fuck himself on Billy’s cock, hand coming up to cover Billy’s on his stomach.

Billy is easy when it comes to Steve. He bites down on the scar and fucks in and comes, rolling his hips and fucking his own come into Steve, stops biting to gasp wetly against his skin. Steve is biting right back, teeth clamped around Billy’s shoulder, nails digging into Billy’s back again.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Steve finally groans when Billy slows down. “Please, wanna feel you, wanna have your knot, Billy.”

Billy can’t give him that, but he doesn’t stop moving even when it’s starting to ache, his own cum leaking out every time he rolls his hips back. “I’ve got you,” he mutters, blinking sweat out of his eyes, feeling pleasure sliding along his spine still, the sting of oversensitivity adding to it. He fumbles around again, gets a hand on the toy and then sits back enough to get at Steve’s heatslit.

He pushes it in and Steve’s slicking around it, taking it in. Billy pulls out slowly as he does it, grimacing a little because he’s sticky and gross, but Steve’s still aching for it and Billy wants it to be good for him.

“There you go,” he praises, slowly fucking Steve with the dildo. “That’s what you need, huh?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head, stroking himself again, free hand in his own hair and tugging. “Need a knot, need your knot, please–”

And as much as Billy wishes their cycles would sync for once, so that he can knot Steve every time he needs it for days, it isn’t happening right now.

He shushes Steve instead, rubbing his hip. “Okay, I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Easing the knot in is easy, not at all like if Billy was trying to knot his ass, his heatslit so wet and open and ready for it. The moment it’s in Steve’s eyes are rolling back and he’s coming, shooting so hard up his chest it almost hits his chin, pooling in the hollow of his throat.

It’s the hottest fucking sight and Billy groans, makes a pass at rubbing his softened cock. Steve shudders uncontrollably for a moment, making noises deep in his throat, and Billy keeps the toy pressed deep, leaning over him to lap at his throat, the cum there. Then he moves up, kissing at Steve’s slack mouth, nosing at his cheek.

“Good boy, taking it so well. So eager to be bred. So ready for a knot.”

Steve shakes and groans, slowly blinking up at him. Billy smiles at him, kissing him again. Steve clumsily kisses him back. Then he wiggles and moans softly at the feeling of being filled like that.

“So good,” he sighs. Billy nearly preens, happy he can provide, and he settles on his side next to Steve instead, slowly easing his hold. The knot on the toy keeps it inside, as long as Steve doesn’t move too much. Not that Steve seems capable of moving right now.

It won’t be long before Steve needs it again, but they have some time to wind down and clean up at least perfunctorily. Get something to drink, because Billy was definitely not prepared for this when he came in. He loves that part of it all, getting to take care of Steve, provide him with all he needs. In return, Steve does the same for him when Billy’s in rut.

Steve reaches for him and Billy pulls him closer so they’re pressed together, skin to skin, Steve shivering a little.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Billy says after a long while of soft touches and softer kisses. “You need something to eat, too, pretty boy.”

“Don’t think I can _stand_,” Steve says, pouting just a little. “You’ve ruined me.”

Billy rolls his eyes a little, even if the thought of fucking Steve up so good he’s useless after has his cock twitching.

“I’ll carry you,” he offers. “I’ll wash your hair, if you want. Rub your back.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Steve says, but dutifully spreads his legs when Billy gets up and pushes at his thigh a bit. Billy reaches for the toy, and Steve grabs his wrist again.

“Do you have to?” he asks, eyes wide. Billy nods, gently taking his hand and pulling it away.

“Why, do you think you could actually move around with that thing in you?” he asks, a little amused. “It’s gonna fall out, Steve.”

“Not if I–” Steve clenches a little and then shivers all over. “Oh.”

Billy smacks his thigh this time. “None of that,” he warns. “Later. Okay? You can have it again.”

Steve nods and clutches at the sheets a little as Billy grabs the base of the dildo and eases it out, knot popping past the folds. It’s followed by a gush of slick and Steve gasps.

“You really made a mess.” Billy notes, though it’s hot as fuck and he wants to slide in there right now, feel how wet and easy Steve is for him. Maybe another time, he really will.

“Yeah,” Steve says, not at all ashamed of it despite how embarrassed he looks. Billy eases off the bed, dropping the toy onto the bed and pulling at Steve instead, getting him up and into his arms.

Steve grins, falling against his chest and looking up at him, legs definitely wobbly. “Hi.” he says, and Billy smiles, feeling fond as he kisses Steve, quick and chaste.

“Hi.” He murmurs, and Steve presses his forehead to Billy’s chest, cheeks flushed a pretty red.

**Author's Note:**

> every day i stray further from god rip


End file.
